straw hat crew's angel
by seira seiko
Summary: after the death of shizuka zero is left with her promise to die.but fate has another idea. she shot her self with her gun but the same time straw hats crews were in their way to grandline and they saw someone falling from sky.zero thought she died but she was alive and now she's with straw she have nowhere to go so she joined them.ichiru thouht he hated his twin but no he loved her


**summary : after the death of shizuka hio zero is left with her one promise. to die. but fate have another idea for her. she shot her self with bloody rose . at the same time straw hat's crews were their way to grand line and they saw someone falling from sky. zero thought she died but she was alive and now she's with straw hat. nowhere to go she joined them. ichiru thouht he hated his twin but no he only envied her after hearing the gun shot he just realized he lost his twin. but still he will not give up .**

 **warning ! female zero**

* * *

 **zero's POV**

after shizuka's death i found that yuuki was pureblood vampire . i feel so betrayed but can't bring my self to hate her . but now she's stronger than me she have no need of me . she don't need my projection she have all night class to her and kaname . call me cruel cause i'm know leaving this world of living . even ichiru despises me . in the past i didn't know my twin needed my attention i didn't know he lacked family love . my parents always trained me so he left alone all the time . i guess me dying will do best for him because i killed the only person he loved . but the fact he never loved my pained so much . i missed his kind warm eyes that always smiled at me . i only wanted to live peacefully but fate hated me so he leaving me with this much pain . feeling so emty i raised my hand that held bloody rose . just one shot and my life will end. just one pull and this pain will all end . i will farewell my life . i cried as i shot my self

 **BANG**

 **ichiru's POV**

WHAT was that gun shot . i was going to zero's room to attack her . after she killed hio i wanted her to die . she always had everything . parents's love power that i don't have the freedom she was always the perfect one . so i hated her so i asked hio to kill my parents and make her level D . and when i was with this thought i heard gun shot . it came from her room . i don't know why but i go to her room very fast . when i opened her room's door i met my twin's bloody sign . i hugged her bloody body . but at this moment i realized that i didn't hated her . i just envied her so much that i forgot that i loved her . even thou our parents loved only her she still loved and cared about me .

" please don't die . i never hated you please i only left with don't do this to me i love you" i cried as i hugged her

" i'm glad that you didn't hated me that's all i want now i will leave this world with peace " she said as she breathed her last breath but miracle happened when vampire die they only become dust but she glowed as she faded away .

" no no please don't go away please don't leave me alone please " as i pleaded she faded and there's nothing left of her . i just sat there i feel so useless . i just lost the only remain of my family . but then a strange voice came and said

"you really love her ? " asked me i couldn't find my voice so i only nodded

"then when the time comes you will meet her in the world of living " said the voice after this speech i find hope in my heart and i promised to myself that when i meet her again i will love cherish and project her . i will find her

* * *

 **mean while in one piece world**

after 2 years Robin Nami Franky Brook Usopp Chopper are met in Sunny

Nami kicked Brook when he asked her to show her pants but then Sanji Zoro and Luffy came with smile as they were happy because they finely met after 2 years all of them have the tears of happiness and the smile of proudness but this moment was cut when Sanji bleed from his nose

" One ... one ... one beautiful woman two beautiful woman " he said as he bleed

"Hang in there ! this is bad Chopper please you have to stop his bleeding " Usopp panicked and held Sanji

"F-F-Franky you're " Luffy amazed as Franky stood there with cool aura

" Is there anything that bothers you mecha " he replied but that amazed Luffy more but

" Wait a minute luffy i don't understand how you're feeling in the slightest but we have to be hurry i just received that marines are coming " but before Nami finished marines shot to their ship . And when they saw marines they already shot and when it's about to hit them Boa hancock came and shot them with her slave arrow . When they saw the Kuja pirates helping them luffy recognized them .

meanwhile in grove 42 unusual big bugs were attacking marines also in somewhere weatheria's elders were making rain so marines can't use their ammo and oher weapons

But when straw hat's crew were about to sail they saw someone more like an angel were falling down to the ocean with Luffy's hero complex he saved her

"We have to hurry but you just saved an angel what are we gonna do with her we don't have enough time to take her to the island " Nami scolded Luffy

"How about we take her she looks interesting oh also she's injured " As Chopper heard injure he runs and

"SOMEONE call the doctor oh wait i'm the doctor let me have a look of her " he said as he beginning to treat her

" OOOOH an angel " Sanji said and he bleeds from his nose again

"OH no Sanji hang in there " Chopper shouted as he finished tending her

"Let's sail and after that we will think something about her " they said as they beginning to sail . And the bubble beginning to swell . They hurried before Navy come to them .

in the grove 42 marines were fighting with ghost like thing that killed their confident also male-female like people

Sanji kicked a shot that came to their ship because he wanted to impress Nami but when he saw her breast he bleeds again . Even tho the male-female pirates winked to far from Sanji he felt like someone crushed his heart

When they were ready to sail they waited their captain's command

"There are loads of things i wanted to talk to you guys but for now . i'ii just say thank you for going along with my selfishness for the past 2 years " as he said Sanji and Usopp grinned and replied as they begins to sink to the ocean and he said

" UNFOLD THE SAIL AND SET SAIL " He commanded as they sails to the fishman island

* * *

 **TIME SKIP**

As they sails Zero woke up from her sleep . And when she looks at her around she confuses more . ' why am i alive ? how ? i thought i died in my room at Ichiru's hand ' i thought as i sat on the bed . It looks like i'm in a ship . When i was deep in a thought someone came and imposed his sword to my throat . And when i looked at him he froze i used that moment to get out of his sword

"Who are you ? Where am i? " i asked him

ZORO'S POV

When she looked at me as i imposed my sword to her throat i froze because her beauty was just like an angel . Her pale skin paired with her silver hair and violet eyes makes her so pure that i feel like she glowed . when she asked me question i woke from my trans .

" You are in straw hat pirate ship and my name s zoro " i answered

ZERO'S POV

'What a pirate ship ? he doesn't look like kidding but pirate to think these kinds of thing is still exist ' i thought with a shock in my inside but outside i just stare at him with poker face .

" i'm zero . can you tell me more about where i am " i said

" you're in a way to fishman island ." he replied but that left me with more question

" Zoro you're not helping her you just giving her more quetion " Robin said

"i guess let's talk in privet " she said so i nodded when Zoro exit the room she approached me

" You're from another world am i write ?" she asked me but i just stayed there because i didn't understand anything at all

" you don't even know it you're self well from you're beauty you're not an ordinary person also this world is so different from you're world so you will understand it as time goes for now let's familiarize with each other " she offered i'm not a person who trust easily but something tells me to believe in her so i beginning to talk

" Well my name is Zero Kiryuu . i'm 16 years old well that's only thing i could say for now " i said

"Okay then let's introduce you to the others okay " she said as she guided my

* * *

hello guys thank for reading my fiction i kind of noticed that there is very few story like this

so please review and advise me if there is wrong thing

also check out my other stories

please review


End file.
